Young Ambitions
by thelonepiscean
Summary: Adira (Addie) Wilson, a transfer student from America, suddenly finds her life spiraling out of her control when she is contacted by an anonymous hacker. After meeting and chatting with fellow members of the RFA she decides to help their cause, but what will happen when they learn that she is a high school student? (OC x Zen) Rated T for future chapters...just in case.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: Before getting started I just wanted to say that this is my first fanfic and that any reviews and/or constructive criticism is appreciated. I also wanted to add a disclaimer.

 **Disclaimer: I do not in any way or form own Mystic Messenger or any of its characters. I only own my OC, Addie.**

Additionally, I was thinking of making the chapters go by days. For example, Chapter 1 = Day One, Chapter 2 = Day Two, and so forth. I ultimately decided against this, as some days are going to be more action packed then others… and in turn longer to write.

So in the beginning of each chapter I am going to include the day that specific chapter is taking place will be in bold. In the future I may include the times as well.

Chapter 1:

 **Day One**

I pushed aside the curtains to my window and stared out at the night sky. The moon was full and shone unusually bright tonight. Even as I closed my eyes the light still managed to reach me. I could pretend that it was a less harsh version of the sun. I could pretend that I was sharing the same space as my mother.

A twinge of homesickness hit me just then, but I could never go back. I could never go back to America with her.

So instead I opened my eyes and reveled in the fact that even though her day was my night, that we were still in fact staring at the same sky. Maybe she too was looking up and thinking of me.

I left the curtains open as I strode to my bedside table. My phone's blank screen stared at me. I picked it up on a whim and swiped the screen. I was on her contact and was just about to call, but suddenly my finger twitched in hesitation.

Maybe I shouldn't call her. She'd be worried that I was calling her this late, that I wasn't in bed. She'd assume that something was wrong.

However, I couldn't deny the fact that everything definitely wasn't okay.

I was lonely, incredibly so. It was hard to make friends, to make true friends. I was always paranoid of others and terrified to get close to anyone anymore. Being used and betrayed had done a number on my own self-esteem. I was afraid that no one would see me for what was on the inside. I was not just an object, I was a person.

I teared up and closed up the contacts as the screen began to blur. All I'd have to do is accidently call someone at a time like this.

I debated on going to my cousin's room, my hand had even been on my own door knob, but I pulled it away and into a fist.

No, she would already be asleep. It was a school night, she needed the rest.

My cousin, Emiko Hayashi, was a third-year student at Murakami High. We were both in our last year there. She was an excellent student who studied religiously almost every day. I, on the other hand, had to be dragged there by said religious student.

Emi was my only friend in this entire region, and even though we were complete opposites, we still got along swimmingly. Our interests conflicted often, but whenever we both had free time we always spent it together. She was the only person that I could trust. The only person I knew that wouldn't ever use me, not even for my looks.

"Sometimes I think life would be easier if everybody would realize that I'm not even that attractive." I whispered to the room as I sat on my bed.

Everyone on my mom's side of the family was beautiful, amazingly and undeniably so. Smooth porcelain skin, sleek manageable hair, and gracefully thin bodies. They were all supermodel material, even my cousin Emi had inherited those majestic traits. Compared to them I was average…and even that was being kind.

This train of thought wasn't helping me in my current state of mind.

I reached over to my phone and swiped my fingertip across the screen.

"I need a distraction… perhaps a new game?" I spoke aloud as I clicked on the app store.

"Hmm…. Clash Royalty…I'll give it a try." My finger tapped the apps image. I almost tapped to install it, but quickly yanked my finger away.

"What," I asked as I stared blankly at the screen. "The hell is Mystic Messenger?"

I clicked away from it, assuming that I had accidently tapped the wrong icon and tried another app.

"Fine, I guess I'll go with Crossy Streets." I squinted at the screen in disbelief and even rubbed my eyes. "What the hell is this?!" I exclaimed.

I had yet again been directed to the same strange application.

"Mystic Messenger." I said the name aloud and preceded to read its info. It didn't really have much to go by, it didn't even have any pictures of the gameplay. The description only read as 'private'. Its own icon was nothing but a series of letters and numbers, on a green background. Maybe it was an app on learning how to code?

I hesitated but ultimately tapped to install it. It did look like a scam, but hey, if worst came to worst I'd just go buy a new phone. No harm done, right?

"Plus, it basically insisted that I installed it." I shuddered at the creepiness, but none the less opened it as soon as the installation was complete.

I was met with a 'sign-up' page of sorts.

I entered my much preferred nickname 'Addie', no way was I going to put in my actual name even if I did like it. I didn't even bother with the last name field, I skipped past it and lingered on the profile picture options.

I instantly decided against putting my actual face as the picture and instead opted for a picture of my current school's mascot. Whatever, I considered a wolf to be my spirit animal, as the mammal did describe me to a T.

Right after I clicked to confirm, the screen immediately started flashing. Bright green invaded my eyes, but I couldn't look away as a series of letter an numbers appeared. It looked just like the app's icon.

Suddenly it settled down and converted to a background to a conversation.

 **Unknown:** "…Hello…?"

I read the text and clicked at the bottom to answer.

 **Addie:** "?"

I put a question mark. I had no idea what to say…I didn't know if I was even talking to a real person. Maybe I'm talking to a robot?

 **Unknown:** "Can you see this?"

 **Addie:** "Who are you?"

I asked. He didn't even have a real screen name, which added to the creepiness.

 **Unknown:** "I'm sure you're surprised."

 **Unknown:** " **It's not every day you get a text from a stranger.** "

I skimmed through the conversation. Apparently he had found a smart phone at a subway station and wanted to return it. The phone contained no contact info, besides this very app. It did however contain an address and some important numbers, but unfortunately this unknown guy was too far away to return it.

 **Addie:** "First…who are you?"

His story seemed plausible enough, but I needed to know more about him. This was awfully fishy.

He didn't divulge any helpful info. He claimed to be a Korean student studying abroad and wouldn't give me a name because 'I won't find him on search engines.' It was a pretty crappy excuse.

 **Unknown:** " **I'd appreciate it if you could help.** "

 _He wants me to help him_ , I thought, _When he can't even supply me with a stupid name?_

 **Addie:** "Why are you so obsessed with finding the owner? You can just give it to the police or the post office."

He explained about his religion, that you must not miss any opportunity to do good, no matter how small. His reasoning touched me a bit. Despite my rough exterior, I wanted to be good, I wanted to help others.

 **Unknown:** "I can't help but to think about how stressed the owner might be…"

 **Unknown:** "It's a safe place. If you feel unsafe, you can turn around."

 **Unknown:** "I know the area. It's developed."

 **Unknown:** "Please?"

He somehow had me convinced to do it. I looked towards the clock and noted that it was already past curfew, but that wasn't a problem considering I had turned 18 a few months ago.

 **Addie:** "Fine…I'm leaving right away if it feels sketchy."

I put my phone down and grabbed my coat. I didn't bother changing out of my pajamas, it was late, nobody would be out.

I picked up my phone and read his thanks, and clicked on the link.

I snuck out of the house, with barely any trouble and made my way to the closest bus stop.

* * *

I arrived at a very secure looking apartment. I plucked my phone from my pocket but before I could type out a single word he messaged me.

 **Unknown:** "Are you there? ^^ See. Nothing strange."

 **Unknown:** "Is there a passcode lock on the door?"

 _Nothing strange? Then how the hell did he know that I was here?_

 **Addie:** "Yes."

I answered with a simple 'yes' as I broke into a cold sweat. I was anxious to get through with this as fast as possible. He was creeping me out again.

 **Unknown:** "I'll send you the digits. Try it."

I clicked the link to read the numbers, but thought before entering them.

 **Addie:** "…shouldn't I ring the doorbell first?"

I read his messages as he okay'd the idea, then preceded to do so.

A clear crisp bell noise sounded, I waited a full minute, but heard no movement inside.

 **Addie:** "I don't think anyone's inside…"

 **Unknown:** "Hmm. No choice then.

 **Unknown:** "I guess the place is empty."

 **Unknown:** " _ **Why don't you press the code?**_ "

 _No choice?! There's always a choice!_ I yelled in my mind.

I know that this guy is just trying to help someone out, but this went against my better judgement. However, I did already come all the way here… it'd be a waste to just turn back.

 **Addie:** "Uhm…Okay. I will."

 **Unknown:** "Good."

 **Addie:** "The door's open."

I didn't necessarily have to text him that, but I was stalling. I really didn't want to do this.

 **Unknown:** "Good. Why don't you go inside?"

 **Addie:** "Can I just enter a stranger's house?"

 **Unknown:** "You can just leave a note. I'll give you my info.

 **Unknown:** "If something happens, you can just show my messages. That'll do."

Again, he had somehow convinced me to do something that I was dead set against.

 **Addie:** "Then…Alright."

I muttered a small pray to whoever was listening that there truly was no one home. I pushed the door aside and entered.

 **Unknown:** "Th"

 **Unknown:** "Ank"

 **Unknown:** "You."

I winced and almost jumped out of my skin as my phone began blaring. Immediately the conversation disappeared and I was quickly thrown into to a completely different chat room.

"But what about his info?" I mumbled to myself as I looked around the dark, empty apartment.

 **A/N:** I'm going to end this chapter here. (It's five pages long. 0.o) Hope you enjoyed what you read so far! Also I'd like to include that I don't own any of the apps that I've mentioned above, I just came up with creative (not really, haha) different names for them. Another thing I'd like to note is that not all the conversations throughout this story will be word-for-word as it is above. That'd just get boring after a while ;p. Lastly, but not least, THIS STORY WILL CONTAIN SPOILERS. READ AT YOUR OWN DISCRETION.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** I decided to upload the second chapter right away. ;)

Chapter 2:

 **Day One**

This chatroom was much more crowded than the other one. I didn't bother to keep up with it in the beginning.

I put down my phone on a nearby table and looked for a spare piece of paper and a pen. Just in case that 'Unknown' person did decide to message me his info. I plucked the materials from a cluttered looking desk and set them near my phone.

I then picked my phone up and was startled that they had called out my presence. Apparently this was a private app, and I was probably not welcomed on it.

 **Addie:** "Umm.. hello? What's going on?"

My question was ignored as they rapidly began conversing. As they continued I quickly got a very uneasy feeling.

I felt guilty that I was in someone's apartment without their permission, but then a guy by the name of '707' called me out on it.

 _Oh man, they're gonna think that I'm a thief._ As I read on my fears were quickly confirmed.

 **Jumin Han:** "Addie…who are you?"

 **Jumin Han:** "Reveal yourself, stranger."

 **Jumin Han:** "If you do not reveal yourself, you will pay."

I blanched and paled at the threat and my fingers twitched as I tried to come up with a reply.

 **ZEN:** "Stranger you will pay? Lmfao"

 **ZEN:** "omg~*so scary*~"

I had to agree with him on that one. I squinted my eyes as I focused on his profile picture. He looked familiar, really familiar.

I shook my head to expel the thought and dove back into the conversation.

 _He's a famous actor?_ I thought as I scrolled down. _But apparently not too famous, at least according to himself. Who do I know that is famous, but not that famous, and an actor?_

I stared at the white hair and vibrant red eyes before it clicked.

 _If my cousin knew how long it took me to recognize him…she'd be so ashamed._

I was looking at none other than, Ryu Hyun. Or Hyun Ryu, considering whichever way you wanted to arrange his first and last name.

 **707:** "If it doesn't say anything I'll hack in and find out."

 **Zen:** "…Maybe"

 **Zen:** " **one of my fans?** "

His text was in a decorated box with white roses on its corners.

I was more than a little intimidated by 707, he was a hacker for Christ's sake, and quickly gave my name.

 **Addie:** "I am Addie…. now who the hell are all of you? And what is this place?"

I realized afterwards that I didn't give them any new information, my screen name was the same as my actual name, and that I was a little rude. But hey, I tended to be abrasive.

 **707:** "Lol using such language."

 **707:** "This is awkward, I thought a computer was talking."

A few more chat bubbles popped up.

 **Yoosung:** "Should we…introduce ourselves?"

 **Addie:** "Please do. I'm very confused."

Jumin and Jaehee both didn't agree with Yoosung's idea, but I supported it whole-heartedly. Just what was this app, and why was there a famous celebrity on it?

 **ZEN:** "Hi. I'm Zen. (24 yrs old) Musical actor…Don't look me up on the internet."

 **ZEN:** "It's embarrassing."

Don't get me wrong, I was ecstatic to be conversing with him, but I was slightly annoyed that he was the first to introduce himself. I already knew who he was.

My fingers moved to tell him that I already knew all that, but I deleted the words before I could even finish the sentence. Given the circumstances it'd probably creep him out if I told him so.

After I went back from the text box my eyes were drawn to an image he'd sent.

 _Oh he's just as hot as I remember. Lord._ I stared at the image for a few seconds longer, dreading the moment my eyes finally left it.

707 took his turn but ultimately didn't reveal much. He told me that he was a 22 year old hacker, and that his name was a secret. But apparently, Zen's wasn't as he revealed it to be Hyun Ryu. A fact that I had already figured out.

 **Yoosung:** " _I'm Yoosung Kim! I'm a college student…21 yrs old._ "

Jumin interrupted, being the voice of logic, that it was unwise of them to reveal information since they didn't even know who I was.

 _They're all older than me. Even if I take into account Korea's East Asian age reckoning._ (Basically, means that they count a newborn baby as 1-year old already. So just take a year away from all their ages.)

However, my thought was quickly forgotten as I had to laugh aloud as Yoosung still sent a picture despite Jumin's words. Looking down at my phone, I had to admit that he was very cute.

His eyes were a light shade of purple and sparkled with invigorating youth. His light blonde hair was pulled back with a hair pin, showing off his youthful adorable face.

 **707:** "Jumin's the heir of a pretty famous corporation and Jaehee is his assistant. 27 and 26 yrs old respectfully."

I again laughed as 707 went against their opinions.

 _Such rebellious people, if circumstances were different, I'm sure we'd make great friends._ I thought. I was notoriously known for being a bit of a trouble-maker.

707 then sent a picture of Jumin and his cat, Elizabeth the 3rd.

 _Hmm,_ I thought, _what happened to Elizabeth the first... or even the second for that matter?_

 **Addie:** "But what happened to Elizabeth the 1st and 2nd?"

 **707:** "Lol, we don't talk about that."

Jumin ignored the question and preceded to complain about 707. He even sent a video surveillance picture of him harassing the poor cat.

 **707:** " _ **My precious privacy.**_ "

I chuckled at the ironic nature of his message. He could divulge information on others but then it came to him it wasn't okay.

 **Addie:** "Don't dish it out if you can't take it!"

 **ZEN:** " _Lol ^. Yeah since you care so much about privacy_."

They chatted for a bit before Jaehee got everything back on track. I read her message and agreed with it quickly. After my curiosity was quenched, I realized that it was pretty illogical of them to reveal themselves to a stranger like me. Perhaps they were just friendly?

 **707:** " **How did it get the apartment password?!** "

 **Addie:** "Uhh you don't have to call me 'it'. That's kind of rude, ya know."

I chuckled at my own antics, now here I was making light of a serious situation. I decided to add in more information so that it didn't seem as if I were dismissing their situation.

 **Addie:** "I came here while chatting with a person called 'Unknown'. Do you know him by any chance?"

 **Jumin Han:** " Unknown?"

 **ZEN:** "Maybe he just didn't set a username?"

 **707:** "It's mandatory to set a username, so he must have set it that way."

 **707:** "Maybe…"

 **707:** " _ **A hacker…?!**_ "

I took note of the personalized gif, and smiled at the cuteness…but quickly frowned as I continued to read.

 _A-A hacker?!_

Despite this not even being my house I scrambled about and flipped on every single light and looked around attentively. After I did a full sweep of the place I collapsed on a chair and pulled my phone towards me. I felt much better knowing that I was truly alone.

 **707:** "Hey, Addie. So he told you the password for the door?"

 **Addie:** "Bingo. I know nothing."

 **Jumin:** "…Bingo?"

 **Zen:** " _Cute lol_ "

I read his comment with a slight blush on my face.

 **Jaehee Kang:** "I see."

 **Jaehee Kang:** "Where did you download the messenger app?"

 **Jaehee Kang:** "Addie, you are quite strange as well."

 **ZEN:** " _Do you think this person's a creep? No way_."

 **Addie:** "I just got it the app store… I just wanted to play some Crossy Streets, man. :'(."

 **Jumin Han:** "What a modern way of talking."

 **ZEN:** " _So cute lol_ "

They then starting talking about contacting a mysterious person called V, but I just really wanted to know what the hell this chat room was for in the first place.

 **Addie:** "What is this chatroom for though? .-."

Both Jaehee and Jumin proceeded to tell me that they couldn't tell me anything until they conversed with V first.

 **Yoosung:** "But shouldn't we tell Addie what this chat room is for first?"

His glowing chat bubble quickly caught my eye…which was probably its intended purpose.

 **Yoosung:** "She has to know how serious it is that she's here."

 _Yes, go Yoosung!_

Unfortunately, no one else really agreed with him. Jaehee even mentioned calling the police.

 **Addie:** "Let's not be too hasty here…I already have a record. ^^''."

 **707:** "Sorry callingvandtypingwithonehand"

 **Yoosung:** "Type after you finish the call."

 **707:** "Lookedintoownerofdevice."

 **707:** "she'sacutielol"

 **Yoosung:** " _ **You did a background check on her? So Addie is definitely a girl?**_ "

 **Addie:** "Oh golly, you're going through my phone, aren't you?"

 **707:** "Itoldyouimahacker."

 **707:** "Butnoevidencethatididit"

 **Jumin Han:** "What? It's really a girl?"

 **Addie:** "It's = She's. I'm a **girl**. -_-."

I pettily corrected him.

 **707:** "Ya, and what she was saying about her record is true. It's nothing serious though, just a few minor offenses... like disturbing the public lol."

 _H-How could he find that out? How did he find out that fast?_

 **ZEN:** " _Show me a photo_ "

707: "Nope~"

707: "How dare you try to violate a person's privacy like that?"

I erupted in laughter at his comment. Oh the irony.

He then sent a pic of a woman, a woman who definitely wasn't me.

The other chat members immediately responded, believing that was a picture of me. That is, until Jaehee replied that the photo was of her.

 _How- How could they not even recognize one of their own members?_

I grinned at the ridiculousness of it, but immediately focused as a new member entered.

 **V:** "I'm already logged in."

Immediately they began to talk. I noticed right away that V seemed to be a caring individual as he asked how everyone was doing.

 **V:** "Well, I heard about the situation."

 **V:** "Addie is currently in Rika's apartment with info from a stranger and logged into this chatroom."

They then brought up how no one knew the password to the apartment, not even V. This fact stunned me as he revealed that the apartment was even in his name. Also, barely anyone knew where the apartment was because it apparently contained very private and sensitive material.

 **V:** "Only Luciel and I know the address."

 **V:** "I repeat, since the information must be protected, please do not attempt to find the apartment.

 **V:** "Do not ask Addie about it and Addie, please do not reveal the address."

 **Addie:** "Sure, sure. But who is Luciel?"

I was very curious about the name, no one in here went by that.

 **ZEN:** "That's 707's real name. 'Luciel Choi'."

I remembered that 707 had revealed Zen's real name earlier on. It was suiting for Zen to return the favor.

V then again brought up about how no one should come here and that there's secret information and yada, yada, yada.

 **Jumin Han:** "Yeah yeah. You can stop explaining. Classified information. Got it."

 **Jumin Han:** "But it is a mystery how a complete stranger could end up there/"

 **V:** "If it's someone who knows the password…"

 **V:** " **It might be someone she trusted**."

Every one of the members were shocked at his theory, mostly they were shocked that Rika could trust someone else more than them.

 **V:** "If I am right."

 **V:** "Addie being at her apartment right now…"

 **V:** " **Rika must have wanted that**."

 **Jumin Han:** "Rika called in a complete stranger from up in the sky?"

 **V:** "I'm not saying she wanted Addie to be there…but maybe…"

 **V:** "Rika wanted someone to do the work she did before."

 **V:** "At the place she worked before."

Immediately his words were yet again met with shock. I learned that Rika had before hosted parties of some sort.. before she died.

A chill went through me as I put two and two together.

 _I'm sitting in a dead woman's house._ I shuddered at my own thought and was immensely glad that I had decided to turn all the lights on.

I glanced back down at the messenger, I'd rather read what they were saying instead of dwelling on that dark thought. As I read I was shocked to learn that V didn't think that I was so dangerous and that maybe I was sent here to continue her work.

 **Addie:** "Uhh… who the hell is Rika?"

I didn't receive an answer but I did receive some more suspension from Jaehee.

 **Jaehee Kang:** "I understand… that everyone values V's opinion."

 **Jaehee Kang:** "But…"

 **Jaehee Kang:** "This chat room is strictly prohibited to strangers."

 **Jaehee Kang:** "If I may say so, I think that we must verify what Addie has said."

 **Jaehee Kang:** "For all we know, Addie could have made up that 'Unknown' person."

I was a bit annoyed with her, but her suspension was well-placed, if I was in her shoes I wouldn't be so quick to trust me either. However, V, in a way came to my defense. I had to shudder when he said that they'd have to 'deal' with me later if I proved to be untrustworthy.

 _Just what the hell kind of trouble did I just get myself into now. Oh, please don't let this be some kind of cult._

The members agreed to follow his decision…even though they didn't completely agree with it.

 **707:** " _Now then~_ "

 **707:** "Shouldn't we… explain to Addie about Rika and RFA?"

 **Addie:** "I'm so confused… but yes. Please explain."

 **ZEN:** "Okay."

 **ZEN:** "Rika is…"

 **ZEN:** "V's old girlfriend, and the person who created this chatroom."

 **Yoosung:** "Rika hosted parties regularly for a good cause."

 **Yoosung:** "She organized a group called RFA to plan the party and manage participants."

 **Addie:** "She did it for a good cause?"

I asked. This Rika seemed to be a very kind person if she managed a huge party for charity.

707 explained that Rika had founded RFA four years ago, and that she hosted the party to help those in need and to arrange business deals between the guests. He also said that everyone in the chatroom was a member of the organization and helped her host the parties.

I looked at the picture Yoosung had sent. I didn't recognize the girl, but she was beautiful and seemed very capable.

Zen explained that Rika was no longer with us… something that I had already gathered from before.

I didn't type back and instead just read the conversation following that.

V whole-heartedly believed that Rika chose me to follow in her footsteps and continue the organization. The other members had differing opinions but ultimately supported V. He then suddenly said he had to leave. He warned me not to touch anything and told me that everything I had to do could be found on the app.

 **Addie:** "What do you mean? Everything I have to do?"

707 explained to me that I could find information on the guests through the app and even receive emails through it. Apparently, I could even send and receive personal messages from other members.

V took his leave and 707 quickly picked up the slack. He told me to check in regularly and send emails to the guests. Zen told me to come chat with them.

 **Jumin Han:** "Why doesn't everyone stop talking and Assistant Kang summarize everything for her."

 **Jumin Han:** "And invite her to the organization."

 **Jaehee Kang:** "Alright."

 **Jaehee Kang:** "RFA is an organization Rika created so that anyone can freely make donations regardless of class or nationality."

 **Jaehee Kang:** "At the time, she hosted quite large parties once every two years, and they were successful."

She went on to say that this chatroom, created by 707, was made to discuss plans for the party. The information contained by the chatroom couldn't be publicly released, which is why the app was only released to RFA members.

 **Jaehee Kang:** "But ever since Rika passed away, we have not hosted a single party."

 **Jumin Han:** "We wanted to, but without Rika, we couldn't proceed."

 **Jaehee Kang:** "…And this chatroom became a place for us to talk about personal matters."

She continued to say that as long as they followed V, that I'd be able to join the organization. Jumin confirmed that everyone in the chatroom is a member.

 _Am I truly becoming a member?_

 **ZEN:** " _If you join the organization, we'll be able to talk more. Not everyday we meet a pretty girl."_

I blushed at the compliment, but realized that it had no sediment. He didn't even know what I looked like.

 **707:** "Uhm. How do you know she's pretty? I didn't even send the photo."

 **ZEN:** " **Send the photo.** "

707 refused to send it, to Zen's dismay. Somehow the conversation took a random turn as they spectacled about Jumin being gay. Eventually Jumin once again took control of the conversation.

 **Jumin Han:** " **Addie, will you join the RFA?** "

I hesitated, but ultimately decided to join. It was a good organization that helped others… how could I not at the very least give it a shot?

 **Addie:** "Alright… I guess this can be fun. I'll give it a go."

Yoosung was shocked at my fast decision, while Jaehee speculated that I could just be careless. If I had to admit… I was a bit of both so I couldn't really be insulted by her comment.

707 registered my info as soon as possible, so that I couldn't change my mind. The registration was over very quickly and I was welcomed into the organization.

 **ZEN:** "Oh… by the way"

 **ZEN:** "I had a good dream last night. I think I saw you there…"

 **ZEN:** "Or not. Bye~!"

On that note everyone quickly peeled out.

 _This seems like it's going to be a lot of fun._ I leaned back in the seat as I also exited the chat room. _And Zen… he's going to be a flirt, isn't he?_

I sweat-dropped at the thought, I was never really good at flirting…or even being on the receiving end of it.

 _This seems like it's going to be a lot of trouble._ I amended my earlier thought.

 **A/N:** Sorry for the really long chapter… but I didn't want to split it into two. (This came to nearly 10 pages. O.O)


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

 **Day One**

I'd only just exited the chatroom when I noticed that another one had opened. I debated whether to just ignore it, I did already have a lot of information to wrap my head around, but I saw that only Yoosung was in it. It'd be a lot less demanding to only keep up with one person… plus he seemed to be really sweet. I entered the chatroom.

 **Yoosung:** " _I really want to know what kind of person you are, Addie_."

 **Addie:** "I'm not really all the special."

The way V was talking… he made it seem as if I were this great person. It was like I was supposed to be their savior or something. I couldn't deny that a lot of pressure had been put on my shoulders.

 **Yoosung:** "Wow, thanks for answering!"

 **Yoosung:** "I understand, I feel the same way ^^"

He went on to say that he feels inferior compared to the others. That he didn't have as much money as Jumin, that he wasn't as good-looking as Zen, and that he wasn't as talented as Seven. He even mentioned how he didn't have a cool career like Jaehee.

I thought about my own feelings when I compared myself to my family, and realized that I could sympathize with him. In this perspective, we really weren't that different. I suddenly wanted to reach through the phone and hug him.

 **Yoosung:** " _But I try to stay confident. ^^_ "

I was glad that he put that in at the end, that he didn't get himself too down about it.

 _Maybe I ought to take a page from his book._

 **Addie:** "It's nice to see that you're positive. Just remember that everyone has their own unique abilities and talents."

 **Yoosung:** " _Thank you so much. ^^_ "

 **Yoosung:** " _I try my best to remain positive_."

 **Yoosung:** " _Don't hesitate to come to me when you feel gloomy~_!"

 **Yoosung:** " **I want to chat with you often**."

 **Yoosung:** " _I didn't get to see the photo, but Seven said you're cute I believe him_..!"

I was about to disagree and put that I really wasn't all that cute, but then I remembered early how I thought I'd want to think more like him. I quickly deleted my words and decided to take the compliment.

 **Addie:** "Thank you^^"

He went on to say that I even talk cute. I smiled at the compliment as my eyes continued to scan my screen. Apparently he was quite a cutie as well... something that I'd already noticed. It was obvious. Eventually I had to bid him farewell as he logged off to play games.

 **Yoosung:** " _Don't stay up too late and sleep tight_ ~!"

After we both logged out of the chatroom I pocketed my phone. I'd noticed that I'd gotten a few texts from them, but I didn't both to answer them now. I needed to think.

As I looked around I noticed that the place was very tidy. There were no clothes laying around, the bed was made, and no dishes laid unwashed in the sink. Only the desk was cluttered with documents and post-it notes.

Somehow the neatness of the room seemed to add to its emptiness. It was as if this room was to be put on display and never actually lived in. Suddenly it seemed all too quiet in here, usually it was hard for me to think when it was too loud, but silence too could be deafening.

"That's it. I can't take it anymore." I said as I got up. I purpose scraped the chairs legs off the floor to create more ruckus.

I strode over to the flat screen TV that hung on the wall and turned it on. It took a few seconds to warm up, but eventually it came to life as colorized pixels decorated its screen.

"Right," I began. "They did mention that this apartment has been abandoned for over a year…maybe the channel it was on is no longer in service?"

I plucked the remote off a nearby stand and tested out my theory. Soon a commercial flashed upon the screen advertising a newer model of a popular smartphone.

"Even if it is just a commercial…It's better than sitting in silence."

I felt much better now that there was sound in the room. My body no longer tensed at random noises such as the heater turning on or the room settling.

 _Now,_ I thought, _what do I do now?_

Walking home was out of the question. It was well past one in the morning, plus I had already pressed my luck by just conversing here at such a late time. I wasn't going to temp the universe by going back out.

 _Then should I just stay here for the night?_

I wasn't thrilled with the idea, but then again, I didn't have many other options.

I thought about calling my cousin, but that wouldn't work. She was sleeping and her phone was sure to be on silent. Even so I wouldn't want to wake her anyways. I wasn't even sure how or if I was going to tell her about my current situation.

 _So, it's settled I'm staying here. But what if that 'Unknown' guy shows up?_

I strode over to the door and was relieved to see an additional lock. I flipped the dead-bolt into place. Instantly I felt more secure. I had both a security padlock and a dead-bolt to protect me.

I went over to the bed then and unceremoniously flopped onto it.

 _Yup,_ I thought, _it's as comfortable as it looks._

The thought of sleeping in a dead girl's bed wasn't pleasant, but there wasn't much I could do about it.

 _Besides, she seemed like a nice girl… she probably wouldn't mind._ The thought comforted me. I'd do my best to help out the organization and in turn help others.

 _Maybe I won't get attacked by a vengeful spirit tonight._ A chill went down my spine, but I laughed it off. I didn't believe in ghosts anyway.

I peeled off my jacket and pulled my phone from its pocket before setting it on the bedside table, I'd keep my phone next to me tonight... just in case. I raised the covers and burrowed into the bed, nestling myself into its softness. I'd think things through in the morning, for now I needed some serious rest.

Both the lights and the TV remained on. They eased my mind and allowed me to relax, I wasn't fond of silence or the dark for that matter. Besides, I didn't have the energy to get up and switch everything off.

I awoke with a sudden urge to pee. I scurried to the bathroom, there was no need to flip the light on, considering I had carelessly left it on from my first expenditure.

 _Wow, I must be costing someone a fortune._ I scratched the back of my head nervously as I wondered if that was going to come back on me. I vowed to turn off a few of the lights before going back to bed.

The bathroom was extravagant. Its tiles were clean and a nice beige color that matched the walls. The shower was a decent size, but I reluctantly noticed that there wasn't a tub. If I ever needed to soothe my sore muscles, I wouldn't be able to take a nice soothing bath here.

I shook my head to clear it. It wasn't like I was going to be living here, it was just for tonight.

After I was done in the bathroom, I shut off a few lights before jumping back into bed. Before closing my eyes, I noticed that my phone was blinking, I had a notification.

"I wonder who-" I opened the app to see that Jaehee had opened a chatroom... but that had been at 2am, it was now around 4:30am.

"I shouldn't disturb her." I decided as I scrolled past it. It had been two hours ago, she was probably asleep by now.

"Z-zen?" My eyes widened as I stared at his name. Apparently, he had a chatroom open right now.

I nervously clicked to open it.

"Should I say hi?" I asked the empty room. Maybe he was having trouble sleeping as well?

 **Addie:** "Heya."

I was nervously. It took him a bit to reply. _Maybe he wanted to talk to someone else?_

 **ZEN:** " _What's a pretty lady doing staying up this late_?"

My heart fluttered in my chest as I read his words. A god like him? And he was calling me pretty?

 _D-Don't be stupid._ I told myself. _He doesn't even know what you look like._

 **ZEN:** "Can't sleep?"

 **ZEN:** "Me neither."

 **ZEN:** " _To be honest, my hearts been beating so fast ever since you joined our group_."

Hearts and sparkles greeting my eyes as I looked at the border he'd used to surround that message. My own heart rate sped up.

 **Addie:** "My heart's beating fast too."

I confessed. I didn't know if it was because of the words he said, or the fact that I slowly began to realize that we'd be talking often.

 **ZEN:** " _lol_ "

 **ZEN:** " _So cute_."

 **ZEN:** "Can't tell if your heart is really beating fast, or if you're just typing that.."

 **ZEN:** "I'll have to see everything to know."

 _Is it possible to just look at a person and tell how fast their heart is beating?_

I glanced down at my own chest at the thought. I watched as my chest rose and fell with each breath. I didn't know if it was possible to tell someone's heartbeat, but you could definitely measure someone's breaths. It was especially easy to tell with me considering the size of my brea-

I blushed immediately, was he trying to get out something here?

 **Addie:** "What? Are you trying to be a pervert?"

 **ZEN:** "Pervert? What's going on inside your head?"

 **ZEN:** " _Hahahaha_ "

He then said that he was relieved that I had joined the organization and explained how he didn't really feel close to anyone there. He only stayed because of V.

 **ZEN:** " **It's been five years since I've had a girlfriend. Damn**."

I wanted to ask why he was telling me this…but was afraid of his answer. He was being awfully flirty...what if he told me it was because he was thinking of dating me? Even though it was a bit far-fetched.

 _God, if he did say that…I think I'd have a heart attack right here in this bed._

 **Addie:** "Well if it bothers you…then why that long?"

He explained that he was too busy to meet people... which was totally believable. He was a rising actor.

 _But if that's the case, how does he still have time to chat on here?_

 **ZEN:** "I think I'll get a girlfriend when it's time."

 **ZEN:** " _It's fun talking to you_."

 **ZEN:** "I hope we can talk often, lol"

 **ZEN:** "Then I'll go and rest now."

 **ZEN:** " _Don't stay up too late, pretty girl_."

 _Again, with the heart border?_ I thought… but I had to admit that it was cute. He left the chat before I could respond. _He's something else._

I didn't feel his absence for too long as he immediately texted me afterwards.

 **ZEN:** "Don't you think we get along pretty well? It hasn't even been a day…"

 _We get along?_ I thought, _it's more like he flirts with me and I try not to melt._ He considers that 'getting along'?

 **Addie:** "I guess we do. I mean you are really interesting to talk to…"

 **ZEN:** "You've fallen for my looks too huh? You can take your time… But I could just speed things up for you."

I didn't know what to say to that. My heart beat faster in my chest. I clutched it in an attempt to slow it down.

 _What is this?_ I thought.

Usually when people flirted with me I immediately shot them down or I just didn't respond at all. What happened to the strength I had built up? What happened to my abrasive personality?

 _Maybe it's just because he's handsome and kind of famous._ I shook my head at the thought. No, it wasn't like me to be so superficial…. But then again it also wasn't like me to get all flustered over a guy.

I scrolled through the messages I'd ignored later and replied to them.

 _Yoosung, he's a very kind person._ I thought as I read his supportive message, I quickly assured him that I'd do my best trying to do what Rika's job.

I was just about to close the app, when I noticed that I'd received a text from 'Unknown'. My heart raced, but this time in fear as I clicked on the message.

 **Unknown:** "It'll be really fun from now on. Enjoy your time with everyone. I'll go get you soon."

 **Addie:** "Who the hell are you? Don't come near me!"

I broke out in a sweat as I jumped up from the bed.

 _'I'll go get you soon?' Not on my watch he isn't._

I pulled on my jacket and turned everything off as I prepared to leave.

 _Wait,_ I thought, _he told me to enjoy my time with everyone…meaning that he probably isn't planning to come get me that soon._ I'd have to have time with them in the first place for me to enjoy it.

I still decided to leave. My cousin would freak out if she woke up and I wasn't there. Plus, I really didn't know how to go about explaining this to her… I couldn't even come up with a convincing lie.

 _Not that I want to lie to her._ I sighed as I laced up my sneakers. I got up with a small grunt and checked the time.

It was a little past 5am… it wouldn't be too ridiculous to head out now… the sun would be up in less than an hour. I could even jog back home. It'd only take about twenty or twenty-five minutes, and I was wearing sneakers. It'd be home before 6 and my cousin didn't wake up until 7.

"I am very tired though." I grumbled. I estimated that I'd only gotten around 3 hours of sleep. "Maybe I'll skip school today."

* * *

The dewy morning air greeted me as soon as I opened the door to exit the building. It had rained while I was in there.

 _My poor hair._ I thought before pulling it up into a messy ponytail. It tended to get exceptionally frizzy in weather like this. I was not looking forward to brushing it.

As I jogged home I tried to think up some plausible excuses. I could tell Emi that I was sick, or maybe that I had a massive headache. _Or maybe I'll just tough it out and go._

I knew that my body needed to rest. Sleeping was a way for the body to rejuvenate itself, and considering that I over exerted myself on a daily basis, I needed all the rest I could get anyways.

 _If I do wind up going… I'm going to be in a very bad mood._

I unlocked the front door and kicked off my shoes before racing to the kitchen. I'd decide on what to do later, for now I needed to eat. I was starving.

To my complete and utter shock Emi was awake and enjoying a bowl of cereal at the kitchen table.

She raised her eyes to mine. Her eyebrows scrunched together as her lips moved to form words. "Did you just come from outside?"

"Yeah, I decided to take an early morning." I shrugged off my jacket and hung it on the chair opposite from her. "Are those Fruit Hoops?"

"Yes, they're actually qui-" She cut off. "Hey, don't change the subject!" She scolded me.

I laughed at how easy it was to distract her, I was the same way… especially when it came to food.

"You know you never wake up early enough to go for a run. You barely wake up in time to brush your hair!" She pointed her spoon at me in an accusatory manner.

"Woah, woah, put away the spoon." I held my hands up in innocence as if I were at gun point. I kept up the act for a few seconds before reaching for a bowl. "Can't a girl develop some good habits?"

"You're trying to develop good habits?" Thin rosy lips smirked at me as I sat across from her. "Then why don't you try picking up a book?"

She giggled and raised a hand to flick a few mahogany strands away from her face. My attention was caught by her hair, it was amazing how it caught the light and turned to various shades of red and brown.

"Maybe when the world ends." I laughed good-naturedly as I poured myself some cereal. I lifted a spoonful to myself and smiled contentedly. _This is just what I needed._

"But seriously, what were you doing?" She stared over at me as curiosity dominated her facial features.

"I told you, I was just doing some light exercise."

"In your pajamas?" She raised an eyebrow as she pointedly scanned my attire.

"I-I" I slipped another spoonful in my mouth as I thought of a reply. "You know I like to be comfy when I work out."

"In your bunny pajamas?"

I looked down and was almost mortified to see that I was in what deemed to be my 'bunny' pajamas. The pants were made of a soft cotton and were generally light pink in color and dotted with rabbits in assorted pastel colors. The shirt was the same color but instead it had a single larger rabbit on the front below that it had had a quote: 'Not a morning bunny'.

I went out in public like this.

"Maybe I was just trying to be cute." I said around a spoonful.

"You? The same girl that acts hardcore and tough 24/7?" She shook her head. "Nope I doubt it. Either you were in a hurry to be somewhere, or you have a reason to look cute."

She set down her spoon and pushed her empty bowl to the side. "Could it be that you met a boy that you actually like?"

This is what she had been getting at.

"You caught me Emi." I said sarcastically. "I went to meet up with guys. Four of 'em."

"You could've just denied it, you didn't have to be so sarcastic." She pouted.

I finished my own bowl and reached across the table for hers as well. I placed them both in the sink as I made my way to exit the kitchen.

"Sorry to cut our conversation short…but I smell. So I'm going to go take a shower before school starts."

"It's okay, I have to get in a few more minutes of studying. There's a huge test in Math today."

I shook my head as I climbed up the stairs. I didn't know why she studying, she was going to pass anyways. She's a genius.

 _Which is why I'm going to have to eventually tell her about this or else she'll figure it out on her own._


End file.
